


THE MYTHOLOGY OF GODDESS HERCULETE

by Houndmancometh



Category: strength - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: Strength triumphs over Evil





	THE MYTHOLOGY OF GODDESS HERCULETE

THE MYTHOLOGY OF GODDESS HERCULETE

It’s feats of strength that runs in the family, and the tribulations in being the sole survival. The story opens in the land of Thesus, and Zeus, being the most powerful God of all. Just found out his son Hercules has given too a baby girl named appropriately, “Herculete”. Hercules and Zeus, the Grandfathers of Herculete were thrilled in having a baby girl. In fact, you could see and hear lightning bolts casting shadows in the sky. However, what they didn’t know, it would a senior strength competing with infant strength. Zeus, the lightning bolt in lobbying responsibility of mankind and savior in helping the weak conquer the foes of evil. Hercules held his little girl in his arms, and gave little Herculete a pebble, which she crushed in her bare hands. Herculete’s Father said, you possess strength like your old dad, and you are aimed for greatness in following my footsteps. 

What better teacher too learn from than the strongest man in the world known for his great strength beyond human mankind. The quest was always having the ability too make right with the enemy being the prey. It was the cut of the sword with blood sounding victory in battle. Hercules began too tell stories to little Herculete in what his life was, and what hers will be. It will be a day of many triumphs and many missions with the sacrifices of solitude among the Gods. As it has been said, “Too be Killed or Kill your foes”. Herculete was now a teenager, and was remembering what Daddy Hercules told her about being a true conqueror, and using her strength for the purpose of good with no win for evil. As that was said, Hercules was taken up in the Rapture by the God of the Heavens, and in place, Herculete, the Goddess of her own chapter within the presence.

The God’s put Herculete through some tests, and wanted her to see her own wit. That meant having the ability to respond to danger, and using her strength too subdue the enemy. It happened, a Giant Bear attacked her form behind, and she broke from the clasp of the Bear’s claws. The Bear than clawed her Chest, which poured traces of blood that was present. Herculete than applied her superior strength and squeezed the bear fiercely, and later than, The Bear crumbled down. The Bear was no match for Herculete. She received victory for that task. Then a herd of warriors shot arrows and spears, and missed her. Herculete had the quickness and speed. Herculete started to lift a big and uprooted an oak tree, and through the tree at the warriors, and they were crushed. Some ran away because her strength was too much. There was news of Herculete among the Spartacus Warriors, and the king of the warriors felt she should be eliminated. The question was how stated one of the warriors? King Usas said, There will set a trap, and she will do battle with my pet, a deadly large giant Snake in the pit. The plan was all mapped out, and the trap was set. One of the Spartacus Warriors surprised Herculete from behind, and she tried to escape but was outnumbered being surrounded. She was captured and taken too the Palace. Once Herculete arrived, she was confronted with King Usas. Later Herculete was thrown into the pit ready to do battle with the Large Snake. Meanwhile, the Large Snake was ever so steady and ready to make his move on Herculete being the prey. Yet, Herculete was unconscious, but immediately awoke. She realized she was pinned against the walls wearing heavy steel chains that were holding her back. Herculete used her strength to break the chains and encountered the Snake’s approach. The mighty Snake wrapped his tongue around Herculete’s waist to crush her, and managed to break free. She noticed a sword hanging up, and with the swiftness, managed to grab the sword. The snake king was trying to bite Herculete, but between her strength and the sword, the snake was losing control in the battle. Herculete chopped the head off the snake, and pushed the sword into the heart of the snake. The snake responded in squeaks of pain and blood gushing everywhere. But Herculete had to act fast in defeating King Usas and his army of warriors from controlling the weak and turning them into his slaves. King Usas noticed that Herculete had defeated his snake, and wanted to do battle. Just then, Herculete applied all her strength that caused the Palace to fall and major Earthquake opened the Earth and all King Usas warriors were destroyed and the emperor King Usas was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Strength triumphs over Evil


End file.
